ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Heart
Story The orb of light flies into a snowy mountain, releasing John and Kairi buried in the snow. Kairi: BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH! COLD! John digs himself out, and pulls Kairi out. Her arms are wrapped around her, shivering and shaking. John: Okay. Let’s see. 'Fecit Vestes! '(Green mana wraps around Kairi, as a winter outfit materializes on her. A big winter coat, snow pants and boots take form.) How’s that? Kairi: (Shaking a bit) Better. (She looks around.) Where are we? John: A big old mountain. Obviously winter. Suddenly, a blizzard kicks in, the howling winds and snow blinding the two and separating them. Kairi: John! Kairi turns into Light Cream, and hops to go after John. However, the winds slam into her, and carry her away. John moves his arms, forming snow around him. The blizzard pushes hard, changing direction, as John is pushed off his feet, rolling down the mountain in a snowball. John: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! The snowball rolls out of the blizzard, and down the mountain. It eventually crashes into a tree bent over by snow, the impact knocking the snow off the tree, snapping it back into its upright position, launching the snowball into the air in the process. It crashes down, breaking and letting John out, who stands, shivering. John: Brrh! Okay, not my best moment. Where am I now? (John looks uphill, seeing the distance to the mountain.) Further down. (John’s eyes glow, then recede.) And Kairi decided to go uphill. Alright. Voice: Monsters! John turns around, and runs towards the sound. A group of soldiers wielding spears along with a nobleman are surrounded by Icy Cubes, ice cube Heartless with a tear drop shaped core, its bottom and legs sticking out. The nobleman is wearing a fancy red outfit, has red hair with his sideburns grown out. He is wielding a sword, striking at the Heartless. Soldier: Prince Hans! We can’t keep this up much longer! Hans: We have to! Anna’s life depends on it! Hans slashes at an Icy Cube, which dodges, ramming Hans, freezing his chest slightly. The Icy Cube lands and jumps again, when John slices through it with Rustic, destroying it. John zooms through the soldiers, destroying the Heartless with ease. Hans: Whoa. John: Thought you could use a hand. Name’s John. Hans: Prince Hans. I am looking for someone, Princess Anna. John: Princess? Hans: Yes. Her sister, Queen Elsa, has used her ice magic to freeze our land, causing this horrible winter in the middle of summer. John: It’s summer? (John looks to the sky, seeing the overcast.) But the sky isn’t blue, and there are no bees buzzing. Hans: Anna went to stop her sister, leaving me in charge of her kingdom. However, she hasn’t come back, and I fear for the worst. John: Then I’ll give you a hand. A friend of mine got lost up the mountain as well. Hans: Then we are lucky to have you with us, John. End Scene John, Hans and the soldiers make it up the North Mountain, stopping in front of ice stairs, leading to a enormous ice castle. A big lump of snow is near the stairs. John: Wow. This is incredible. Hans: Her powers have increased. We have to stop her. John: Ice powers. No problem. The group walk towards the stairs, Hans looking at the snow lump. It glows with darkness, as it springs to life, surprising and stopping the others. With a large round body and muscular arms, its head is black. It has a carrot nose, a helmet on its head with antlers coming out of it. It’s wearing gloves and skis. John: Talk about building a snowman. Large Snowman roars, as it throws a fist at them. The soldiers dodge, as John charges in, striking it with Rustic. Large Snowman knocks him away, John hitting into the ice stairs. John: Not good. (He looks up the stairs, seeing the door cracked open, then close. John sees Hans engaging the Heartless.) Have to stop the source. John takes off up the stairs, running through the door. He sees a figure running up the stairs in the distance, and gives chase up the several flights of stairs. He arrives at the top floor, with a flat ice room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. John: Alright, Elsa! You’ve got nowhere to go! The woman in the center of the room turns, John seeing her for the first time. She has long white hair, part of it in a braid behind her head. She is wearing a sparkling light blue dress with a long train, it shining off the ice. Elsa: Who are you?! John: The one who’s here to stop you. (John raises Rustic, ready to charge.) Elsa: (Terrified) Just stay away! Elsa thrusts her hands forward, releasing a blast of ice, knocking Rustic out of John’s hand. John charges in, as Elsa swings her arm, forming an ice wall. John jumps over it, going to attack, when Elsa skates backwards, getting away. Elsa releases an ice blast, when John firebends, the two attacks colliding. They break, as John releases several bursts of fire, Elsa raising ice walls to protect herself, melting away. Elsa: What are you? Are you cursed like me? John: Cursed? Elsa: I’ve been trying to control my powers for years. But I couldn’t. (She falls to her knees, crying.) I even hurt my little sister. John: Anna. I’ve heard of her. I see now that you didn’t mean for any of this. But, I need you to call off your Heartless guardian out front. Elsa: (Confused) Heartless? What’s a Heartless? The ice wall breaks, as a large wyvern shaped Heartless, Avalanche, flies in. It has light steel blue coloring, except for its green belly. Its feet resemble an axe, and there is a horn on its head slightly curving upwards. The chandelier falls towards Elsa, who flinches and raises her arms, firing an ice blast, hitting and knocking the chandelier towards Avalanche. Avalanche is hit, but recovers quickly, roaring. Elsa: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Elsa runs out of the room, leaving John with Avalanche.) John: Okay. Definetely'' not'' the source of the Heartless. John firebends at Avalanche, as Avalanche shoots an ice ball, which breaks through the fire, crashing into the ground, shaking the castle. Elsa, going down the stairs, loses her balance, and slips down the stairs. She goes sliding down, and hits her head as she crashes into the wall, knocking her out. Hans makes it into the castle, and sees Elsa there. Hans: What? (The castle shakes again, starting to break apart. Hans picks Elsa up, carrying her out of the castle.) Shocksquatch fires lightning at Avalanche, who takes it, and flies at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch catches it, but has no traction, and slides across the floor, being slammed into the wall. Shocksquatch: I picked Shocksquatch. A yeti like alien in the mountains. Alright, let’s wrap this up. (Shocksquatch releases lightning from his entire body, electrocuting Avalanche, and damaging the castle.) Hans makes it down the stairs outside, when the entire castle breaks apart, and falls down the mountainside. The soldiers look upset, Hans looking grim. Hans: We won’t forget you, John. End Scene A pair of legs are sticking out of the snow, as Kairi sits herself up. Kairi: Whew! Not too bad. Like landing on a pillow. Sorta like the sand back home. A reindeer runs past, carrying two humans on its back. Blue Rhapsody Heartless are giving chase, shooting ice shards at them. Kairi digs out of the snow, giving chase as she transforms. Heatblast: Finally! Something warm! Heatblast flies after them, some Blue Rhapsodies turning to face her. Heatblast blazes through them with ease, as she throws fireballs, destroying the remaining Heartless. The reindeer stops, turning towards them. The guy is in winter wear, with blond hair covering his ears. In his arms is a woman with red hair, with several strands of white. She is shivering violently, as Heatblast walks up to them. She opens her eyes, holding up her arms. Anna: (Weakly) Warmth. Kristoff: What are you? A monster like those things? Heatblast: No. I’m here to help. What happened to her? Kristoff: Her sister struck her heart with ice, which only an act of true love can melt. Heatblast: Then why don’t you kiss her? Kristoff: (Embarrassed) Me?! No, no! I’m not, uragh! I can’t do this right now! I need to get her to Arendelle. That’s where Hans is. (Heatblast reverts.) Kairi: Then I’ll come with you guys. You’ll need someone to protect you from the Heartless. Kristoff: Agh! Whoa! Uh, alright. Thanks! Come on, Sven! Sven the reindeers releases a bellow, as he starts running again. Kairi turns into Big Chill, flying after them. End Scene Kristoff rides into the city of Arendelle, which is completely frozen over. Sven approaches the gate to the castle, when Fortuneteller Heartless appear. Resembling fortune tellers with loose purple clothes, a headdress, and balancing on crystal balls in the air, they fire ice shards down at them. Big Chill flies in, taking the attack. She uses her freeze breath, though the Fortunetellers are unaffected. Big Chill: Of course they’re immune to ice. Big Chill lands on the bridge, turning into Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, distorting the Heartless, allowing Kristoff to ride up to the gate. Several people help take Anna into the castle, the gate closing in Kristoff’s face. A Fortuneteller flies up the gate, Wolf Bane climbing up the wall. She makes it to the top of the wall, and jumps pouncing at it, destroying it. She sees the townspeople leading Anna inside, as she sees Kristoff and Sven leaving. Wolf Bane: They didn’t let him in? That’s weird. (Wolf Bane jumps down, landing in the castle grounds, reverting.) Kairi: I’ll make sure she’s alright. Kairi wanders into the castle, making it into the interior. She passes Hans, who has a grin on his face. She passes the door he just came out of, when she hears someone knock on the door. Kairi: Hello? (Kairi tries to open the door, but it is locked.) That’s definetely weird. Who was that to lock someone in here? Kairi summons Oathkeeper, stepping back and pointing it at the door. It fires a beam of light from the tip, hitting the lock, unlocking the door. She opens the door, finding Anna hurdled up on the floor. Kairi: Anna! (Kairi helps Anna, moving her to the center of the room. She starts to light a fire in the fireplace.) What happened? Did that true love’s kiss not work? Anna: (Weakly) No. Hans, it wasn’t true love. He just wants me and Elsa dead to take over. (The fire is lit, as Anna gives a sigh of relief.) I don’t know what to do now. Kairi: Well, I can help you get to Kristoff. Anna: (Confused) Kristoff? Kairi: Yeah. I mean, the guy risked his life to get you here. He brought you here knowing that you’d be coming to your so called true love, and he’d probably never see you again. Trust me when I say that he loves you. And he can save you. Anna: Okay. (Anna stands, though very weak.) Take me to him. Kairi: Right. (Kairi helps Anna leaving the room, when the castle shakes, the room starting to freeze over.) What’s happening? Anna: Elsa must be here. She’s scared, and when she’s scared, her powers go out of control. Kairi: Then we need to get out of here! (The two run down the hall, escaping the ice following them.) End Scene Kristoff and Sven are walking through the forest, away from Arendelle. Sven looks back at the city upset, as he gets in front of Kristoff, bellowing at him. Kristoff: No! I am not going back! She’s with her true love, and is probably healed already. She’s better off without us. Suddenly, John snowboards past them, a cloud of snow launched at Kristoff and Sven, burying them. John sees them, and turns back, revealing the snowboard was made of ice. John: Hey there. You think you can help me with something? Kristoff: (Irritated) What? John: I’m looking for a girl named Kairi. Have you seen her? Kristoff: No, I haven’t. John: Hm. Then what about Hans? Kristoff: (Scoffs) Don’t even get me started on Hans. He and Anna get engaged after just meeting, and will now get his happily ever after with her. If they can stop this winter, that is. John: Talk about a fixer upper. Why didn’t you tell Anna about your feelings for her? Kristoff: Because her heart was frozen and only an act of true love can melt it. Which means she needs Hans. Even though I’m the one who protected her from those Heartless as that monster girl called them. John: So you do know Kairi. (His face then becomes confused.) Wait a minute. You know anything about Hans? Kristoff: Ugh. Yeah. He’s from the Southern Isles, favorite food is sandwiches, has 12 older brothers, eye color is “dreamy.” John: Wait, go back! 12 older brothers? Kristoff: Yeah. John: Elsa’s not the source of the Heartless. He said Anna left him in charge. If both Anna and Elsa were to die, Kristoff: He would become the ruler of Arendelle! A cold breeze occurs, as the two turn to see Arendelle. A blizzard forms around it, obscuring the frozen fjord, the shipyard. Kristoff takes off running, Sven running up and Kristoff jumping on him. John snowboards after him, the two with determined faces. End Scene Kairi and Anna slide down the snow on the roof, getting out of the castle. They make it onto the fjord, the blizzard blowing violently. Kairi: Come on! We need to get out of this storm! The two struggle to push through, as Anna starts to slow, her hair now completely white, and her body starting to form icicles. Elsa is running frantically, going across the fjord. Hans makes his way out to the fjord, losing her. Hans: Darn it! (His anger rises, as a Heartless forms. It dawns silver armor from head to toe, and has two jagged ice blades for hands.) Find her and eliminate her. I don’t care how. (The Chill Ripper dashes into the blizzard, unaffected by the wind.) John and Kristoff enter the fjord, running towards the castle. They run past a frozen ship, which falls over, shattering the ice of the water. Several glacier walls form, falling towards them. Kristoff: Whoa! John: I’ve got it! Keep going! John turns into Articguana, firing his freeze ray, refreezing the ice. The ice path continues to break apart, as Articguana uses his ice breath to ski after Kristoff, and keep the path frozen for him. Kairi and Anna keep going, when the ice breaks in front of them, water separating them from the next part of the ice. Anna falls to her knees, the ice continuing to encompass her. Kairi: Anna, hang on! We’ll make it in time. I know Chill Ripper jumps out of the blizzard, slashing at them. Kairi summons Oathkeeper, parrying the attack. Chill Ripper starts to overpower Kairi, when she transforms into Blaze Spear, pushing Chill Ripper back. Blaze Spear: Nice try. Blaze Spear charges in, swinging at Chill Ripper, who parries and disappears in the blizzard. Blaze Spear looks for it, and jumps, dodging a sword strike. Blaze Spear lands, and spirals at Chill Ripper, which is parried. Chill Ripper attacks again, and Blaze Spear’s body is lit ablaze, burning through Chill Ripper. Blaze Spear: There we go. Now, to The ice, weakened by the flames, breaks underneath Blaze Spear and Anna, who sinks like a rock. Blaze Spear turns into Big Chill, diving down after her. Elsa is running, Hans catching up to her. Hans: (Sounding sincere) Elsa! You can’t run away from this! Elsa: Please, don’t stop me! Just, take care of Anna for me! Hans: Anna came back weak and cold, her hair turned white. She said you froze her heart, and she completely froze. She’s dead! Elsa: No. No! NO! Elsa falls to her knees, tears flowing. The blizzard stops, the snowflakes from it suspended in midair. Big Chill comes out of the water, carrying Anna. She has a clear view of the entire fjord. Big Chill: Hang in there, Anna! I see him! (Anna looks, seeing Kristoff, Sven and Articguana heading in their direction. Anna turns, seeing Elsa down, Hans drawing his sword.) Anna: Elsa. Take me to her. Big Chill: But, Anna: Please. She’s my sister. Big Chill flies in that direction, confusing Articguana and Kristoff. Hans raises his sword, as Big Chill puts Anna down, who sprints in front of Elsa. Anna’s body becomes completely frozen, as Hans’ sword strikes her, shattering and releasing a shockwave, sending him flying. Elsa looks up, and is distraught from the sight. Elsa: Anna! No! (She hugs the statue, crying in the process. Big Chill lands nearby and reverts. Articguana reverts, as John, Kristoff and Sven walk towards them.) John: Elsa. A few moments later, Anna’s body starts to thaw. Her entire body is unfrozen, as Elsa stands up, speechless. She hugs Anna, then breaks away. Elsa: You, you sacrificed yourself for me? Anna: Of course. Your my sister. I love you. John: An act of true love will melt a frozen heart. Elsa: Love? Love! Elsa’s expression becomes joyful, as she swings her arm. Ice dust flies through the air, as the area melts, the ice gone. The dust travels throughout the land, thawing it and it all traveling upwards. The group was on a ship, as the ice from the kingdom form a giant snowflake in the sky. Elsa swings her arms, breaking it. John: That’s it? Love? How does that just completely fix everything like that?! Kairi: Let it go, John. It happened, and that’s all that matters. John: But, but. This is the first time in, forever that it has ever been this simple! Hans groans, the group turning to see he was on the ship with them. Kristoff storms towards him angrily, when Anna stops him, calmly and emotionlessly walking towards him. Hans gets up, surprised to see Anna. Hans: Anna? But, she froze your heart. Anna: The only one with a frozen heart around here, is you. (Anna turns away, then spins around, punching Hans in the face and off the ship.) John: Nice! Good choice, Kristoff. She’s tough as nails. Kristoff: What? I, uh. (Kairi’s pocket glows, as she pulls out the Star Shard.) Kairi: John! John: Well, time to go. Elsa: You have to go already? Kairi: Unfortunately. I’m glad we could help fix everything. Anna: Come back and visit soon. The Star Shard envelops Kairi and John in an orb of light, taking them away. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Elsa *Anna *Kristoff *Sven Villains *Hans *Heartless **Icy Cube **Large Snowman **Avalanche **Blue Rhapsody **Fortuneteller **Chill Ripper Aliens By John *Shocksquatch *Articguana By Kairi *Light Cream (cameo) *Heatblast *Big Chill (x2) *Wolf Bane *Blaze Spear Trivia *This world is based off the movie Frozen. *This episode is considered a special, due to Frozen not being in any Kingdom Hearts game, due to being relatively new. *Due to being based directly off the movie, it has several references to events from the movie. *Almost all the main songs from the movie are referenced in this episode. **The title of this episode uses the name of the song Frozen Heart. **John references the song In Summer, when he says the line "But the sky isn’t blue, and there are no bees buzzing." **John references Do You Want to Build a Snowman when commenting on Large Snowman. **John references Fixer Upper, refering to Kristoff's jealousy towards Anna and Hans. **Kairi references Let it Go, saying the signature line to John after Arendelle is unfrozen. **John references First Time in Forever when he says that line in how nothing is ever that easy. **''Love is an Open Door'' is the only song not referenced. *All the Heartless that appear in this episode are Ice Heartless. *Hans lust for the throne is what drew the Heartless to the world. **They have disappeared with the unfreezing of the world. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Special